Surtos de Personalidade
by Polansk
Summary: Quem nunca acordou e disse para si mesmo "EU NÃO SOU EU"? Por que com Shinji seria diferente?


Surtos de Personalidade  
(...)  
Pouco antes do amanhecer, Shinji acorda de um sonho perturbador. Ele está ofegante e assustado, quando levanta rapidamente da cama e corre para frente do espelho em seu quarto. Ele passa alguns minutos, olhando fixamente o espelho até chegar à conclusão...  
Shinji: eu sou um vampiro!  
Ele abaixa a cabeça e passa algum tempo pensando. Sem nenhum motivo aparente, ele dá um soco no espelho e o quebra, cortando sua mão direita. Em seguida, corre até a janela e fecha a cortina antes que os primeiros raios de sol entrem em seu quarto. A porta é aberta abruptamente e Misato, que havia acabado de acordar, nota a desordem no lugar.  
Misato: O que houve aqui?!  
Shinji olha para Misato e fica com medo de levar um sermão, então ele tenta pensar em alguma desculpa. Ao olhar a mão, ele vê o sangue escorrendo entre os dedos.  
Misato: Por que você fez isso?! Espere aí! Eu vou fazer uns curativos!  
Ela ia correndo para a cozinha, quando é interrompida por Shinji.  
Shinji: pare! Não precisa! Eu ficarei bem...  
Ele começa a andar em direção à porta, olhando a mão e pisando sobre os cacos.  
Misato: pare de andar! Você está vai se cortar mais!  
Ele lambe a mão e fica com a boca um pouco suja. Em seguida, olha para o pescoço de Misato.  
Shinji: estou com fome...  
Ela se assusta ao ver Shinji lambendo a mão.  
Misato: eu faço algo pra você! Pare de lamber isso!  
Ele segura a camisa do pijama de Misato e a puxa para perto, mas a cruz de prata em seu peito toca o seu rosto. Instantaneamente, ele a solta e cai no chão, com as mãos no local onde a cruz encostou.  
Shinji: AAAAAHHHH... ISSO ARDE!  
Misato corre para a cozinha, enquanto Shinji grita desesperado. Ela volta com material de primeiros socorros e começa a enfaixar a mão de Shinji. A cruz balança próxima a ele.  
Shinji: Afaste-se! Não posso ficar vendo isso!   
Misato enfaixando: tudo bem! É só um pouquinho de sangue! Você vai ficar bem!  
Ela termina de fazer os curativos na mão e nos pés, depois o manda esperar na sala. Shinji corre para a sala, com medo da cruz e ainda segurava o rosto onde a cruz havia tocado. Ele passa um tempo sentado, quando escuta sua barriga roncando. A fome é maior que a dor no rosto e ele se contrai.  
Shinji: argh... eu preciso comer algo!  
Misato volta do quarto dele com o uniforme do colégio e entrega para Shinji.  
Misato: eu vou varrer aqueles cacos no seu quarto! Não entre lá de novo! Vista isso que daqui a pouco é hora de ir ao colégio!  
Misato vai para a cozinha enquanto Shinji apenas a acompanhava com os olhos.  
Shinji: Por que cuida de mim? Eu tentei matá-la! Eu não presto...  
Ele fica cabisbaixo, quando a barriga ronca outra vez. Ele levanta e vai ao banheiro, trocar de roupa. Ao tentar abrir a porta, percebe que ela está trancada.  
Shinji: Asuka está aí dentro...  
Ele ia voltando para o sofá, quando sua barriga ronca novamente. Ele olha a porta por alguns segundos e força a entrada. A tranca da porta cede e ela abre. O barulho de chuveiro é ouvido até na cozinha. Shinji entra furtivamente e fecha a porta para que ninguém o incomode.  
Asuka cantarolando: lalalalala...  
Ele coloca seu uniforme sobre a pia e olha por uns instantes o espelho, depois caminha vagarosamente pela umidade, em direção ao Box. Sua respiração fica mais forte e trêmula, quando Asuka termina o banho. Ela desliga o chuveiro e as últimas gotas caem. Shinji pára um pouco, engole seco e continua caminhando em direção ao Box. Asuka pega a toalha e se enxuga. Shinji vê o vulto de Asuka por trás da porta do Box e segura na porta. Asuka se enrola na toalha e abre o Box, tendo uma surpresa ao encontrá-lo com olhar assustador.  
Asuka: AA....  
Antes que seu grito se prolongasse, Shinji avança contra ela, tampando sua boca com a mão cortada. Ele tenta imobilizá-la, abraçando por trás. Quando Asuka parece estar sem reação, Shinji morde o seu pescoço com força. Em contrapartida, Asuka morde sua mão e se livra da imobilização. Shinji pára de morder e afasta uns passos para trás. Asuka dá uma cotovelada na barriga de Shinji, que cai ajoelhado. Ela coloca as mãos na cintura e o olha com desprezo.  
Asuka: não é assim que se conquista uma garota...  
Ele ergue a cabeça, sentindo raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo. Asuka dá as costas e vai caminhando pra fora do banheiro. Shinji pensa em atacá-la por trás, mas chega a outra conclusão.  
Shinji: eu a mordi e ela bebeu do meu sangue... ela também é igual a mim, a partir de hoje! Eu tirei sua luz e lhe dei as trevas! Meu Deus.. o que eu fiz? Por que me castiga dessa forma?  
Ele abaixa a cabeça até o chão, quando Misato grita seu nome.  
Misato: SHINJI! O CAFÉ ESTÁ PRONTO!  
Ele levanta e tira o pijama. Em seguida, veste o uniforme e deixa o pijama largado no chão. Shinji sai do banheiro e vê que Misato e Asuka, já estavam comendo.  
Shinji: desculpem pela demora...  
Asuka apenas o olha indiferentemente e Misato toma um gole de sua bebida.  
Misato: sua mão ainda dói?  
Shinji olha para a cruz e pensa "ela sabe de minha fraqueza! É por isso que não tem medo de mim!"  
Shinji: um pouco...  
Asuka estava olhando o prato e fingia não escutar o que conversavam.  
Shinji se senta e pensa "Ela me odeia, agora! Eu tirei sua vida, mas não a matei! Eu a condenei a vagar eternamente pelas trevas!"  
Misato: não sei o que houve no seu quarto, mas acho melhor tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.  
Shinji não responde e começa a tomar o café. O gosto não é mais o mesmo, mas pelo menos amenizava sua fome.  
Asuka: com licença...  
Ela levanta e pega o material escolar na sala. Depois sai do apartamento. Shinji a acompanha com olhar, preocupado.  
Shinji pensa "Essa não! ela não sabe que não pode andar sob a luz do sol! Como seu criador, devo instruí-la de tudo!"  
Misato nota sua atenção sobre Asuka.  
Misato: Por que não a acompanha até o colégio hoje?  
Shinji: boa idéia! Com licença!  
Ele corre para o seu quarto, pega um lençol e uma sombrinha. Depois, corre pra fora do apartamento. Misato apenas o observava.  
Misato: Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com ele, sobre como conquistar uma garota...  
Shinji sai do apartamento a tempo de ver Asuka entrando no elevador. Ele corre para tentar entrar, mas a porta fecha antes.  
Shinji: ASUKA! VOLTE! VOCÊ VAI MORRER DE NOVO!   
Ele olha dos lados e vê as escadas, então resolve descer correndo. Em poucos minutos, Shinji chega ao térreo, ofegante e com os pés doendo. Ele corre até a portaria e vê Asuka caminhando em direção à saída.  
Shinji: ASUKA! PARE!  
Ela se vira para ver quem está gritando seu nome escandalosamente. Shinji corre e salta sobre Asuka, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Ambos caem completamente cobertos com o lençol e rolam até a saída.  
Asuka: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? ENLOUQUECEU?  
Shinji: Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo de te salvar...  
Asuka: ME SOLTE, SEU TARADO! JÁ É A SEGUNDA VEZ, HOJE!  
Ela dá socos e pontapés em Shinji que acaba cedendo. Ela sai de baixo das cobertas e corre até o ponto de ônibus, sob a luz do sol. Shinji se levanta, mas se sente ofuscado e se cobre novamente.  
Shinji: ESPERE! EU MEREÇO SEU ÓDIO, MAS NÃO SE MATE POR ISSO! PODEMOS VIVER JUNTOS POR TODA A ETERNIDADE!  
Um homem com uma marca de tapa no rosto, passava em frente ao prédio e ouviu tudo.  
Homem triste: não adianta, amigo... elas não nos entendem...  
O ônibus chega e Asuka entra. Shinji reúne toda a sua coragem e arremessa o lençol ao chão, para correr livremente até o ônibus. Ele corre, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos e gritando de dor. O homem pega o lençol no chão.  
Homem triste: se eu tivesse a determinação desse garoto, minha vida seria outra...  
O homem chora.  
Shinji: PAREM ESTE ÔNIBUS!  
O ônibus que estava começando a andar, pára e espera Shinji entrar. Ele salta nas escadas e a porta fecha. Todos no ônibus aplaudem e Asuka se encolhe em sua cadeira, ficando cada vez mais vermelha de raiva e vergonha. Shinji limpa a fumaça que parecia sair de suas roupas e tenta passar pela catraca.  
Cobrador: mostre sua carteira de estudante!  
Shinji com as mãos nos bolsos: eu esqueci dentro do meu material! Está em casa!  
Cobrador: sinto muito, mas terá que pagar a passagem!  
Shinji: eu esqueci o dinheiro também!  
Cobrador: então vai descer no próximo ponto!  
Shinji: por favor! não faça isso! Eu lhe imploro! Deixe-me entrar só desta vez!  
Cobrador: sinto muito...  
Shinji se ajoelha: eu só quero falar com Asuka! Nada mais! é tudo o que peço!  
Cobrador: fale daí mesmo!  
Shinji: Grrr... eu poderia matá-lo dez vezes antes que você caísse no chão, sabia?  
Cobrador: mesmo assim você não vai entrar!  
O ônibus chega à parada e a porta abre. Shinji vê o sol forte lá fora e começa a chorar.  
Shinji: ASUKA! EU SINTO MUITO! EU SÓ QUERIA PODER FAZER ALGO PARA ME REDIMIR MAS NÃO VAI SER POSSÍVEL! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME IGNORE!  
Cobrador: desça garotinho...  
Asuka vai ficando mais envergonhada ainda.  
Shinji: EU SÓ QUERO RECEBER SEU PERDÃO! É A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE QUERO OUVIR ANTES DE DAR ADEUS A ESTE MUNDO! POR FAVOR! FALE ALGO! EU NÃO TENHO MUITO TEMPO!  
Passageiro1: deixe-o entrar logo! Estou me atrasando!  
Passageiro2: estou com pena dele...  
Cobrador: saia agora! Não temos tempo a perder com você e sua amiguinha!  
Shinji: eu... eu... sei que o que eu fiz é errado e que seu futuro foi arruinado! Só gostaria que você dissesse algo, mesmo que fosse um "odeio você" pois eu não descansarei em paz enquanto não souber o que você sente em relação a mim! Mas eu compreendo que não queira falar comigo... não estarei mais presente em sua vida ou "quase vida"... apenas não se esqueça de alimentar Pen Pen às 19 horas e que sua camiseta está na tinturaria!  
Todos que estão no ônibus começam a reclamar e Shinji vai descendo em direção ao seu destino, mas Asuka se pronuncia.  
Asuka: eu pago...  
Cobrador: ....já era tempo...  
Asuka se levanta, dá umas moedinhas para o cobrador e volta a se sentar. Shinji sobe de volta à catraca e passa. Todos no ônibus voltam a ficar em silêncio quando o motorista continua dirigindo. Shinji senta na cadeira ao lado de Asuka e coloca a sombrinha encostada na cadeira.  
Shinji: obrigado... você salvou minha "vida"!  
Asuka olhando pela janela: eu não deveria ter feito isso! Eu já estava achando que você tinha enlouquecido, mas agora eu sei que você também perdeu o senso do ridículo!  
Shinji: sinto muito... se eu pudesse fazer algo para me redimir... gostaria que me contasse! Estou disposto a tudo, inclusive morrer!  
Asuka olhando a janela: a única coisa que poderia ter feito era não pegar esse ônibus! Por sua causa, estou passando a maior vergonha que já passei em toda a minha vida! Nem quando um cachorro fez xixi na minha perna no meio da rua, eu tive tanta vergonha.  
Shinji: QUANDO FOI ISSO?!!  
Asuka olhando Shinji: CALE A BOCA!... não quero mais ouvir você falar!  
Shinji fica em silêncio por alguns minutos e Asuka volta a olhar a janela.   
Shinji: agora percebo o que devo fazer! Você é superficial e vazia por dentro! Enquanto eu falo da sua vida e sua morte, você fala de passar vergonha...  
Asuka olhando a janela: quem te deu liberdade para falar assim comigo?  
Shinji: você é apenas uma criança! Não sabe o que é a vida nem sabe lidar com a morte! Você não conhece a selva que é lá fora! Você sempre viveu no seu mundo de fantasias e esperanças, mas agora deve lidar com a dura realidade! Se eu te deixar livre no mundo, não conseguirás sobreviver por muito tempo! As pessoas só aprendem com a experiência, mas se tiverem alguém ao seu lado a jornada será mais fácil! Como fui o responsável pelo que ocorreu, sinto que sou a pessoa que deve estar ao seu lado! Se eu morrer agora, estarei fugindo do meu destino e estarei deixando você sozinha!  
Asuka pensa "Meu Deus... por que me castigas tanto?"  
Shinji: entende o que digo? Devo protegê-la!  
Passageiro1: beija logo! Estou tentando dormir antes de chegar ao trabalho!  
Asuka/Shinji: CALA A BOCA!  
O ônibus chega ao colégio e os dois descem. Shinji abre a sombrinha pouco antes de Asuka descer do ônibus.  
Shinji: Você não pode andar ao sol! Espere por mim!  
Asuka: por favor... não faça essas coisas aqui! As pessoas do ônibus não nos conhecem, mas esses estudantes são cruéis quando querem...  
Ela aperta o passo e Shinji tenta acompanhá-la e se livrar do sol ao mesmo tempo. Eles entram correndo na classe e todos olham surpresos com a baderna. Livre do sol, Shinji fecha a sombrinha e pendura na cadeira onde se senta. Asuka se senta.  
Shinji pensa "isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei"  
A representante se aproxima de Shinji por trás e segura em seu ombro.  
Hikari: Shinji Ikari! Onde o senhor estava? Sabia que hoje era seu dia de limpar a classe?!  
Ele apenas se senta, sem olhar para ela.  
Shinji: ocupado...  
A representante sente sua autoridade desafiada.  
Hikari: SUA OCUPAÇÃO É LIMPAR A CLASSE! VENHA PEGAR O MATERIAL DE LIMPEZA ANTES QUE O PROFESSOR ENTRE!  
A barriga de Shinji ronca e ele pensa "eu não comi direito... Asuka também deve estar com fome! Eu tenho que arranjar alimento para nós dois! Acho que ela não vai se importar se eu utilizar sua melhor amiga..."  
Shinji: sim senhorita... por favor, poderia me acompanhar até a sala de limpeza para pegar o material?  
A representante sente sua autoridade reestruturada.  
Hikari: Sim! Siga-me!  
Shinji levanta e a segue até um quartinho com vassouras e rodos.  
Hikari: aí está! Escolha o que você preferir!  
Shinji fecha os olhos e sorri sarcasticamente.  
Shinji: eu prefiro você... hum hum hum... {onomatopéia de um sorriso sarcástico}  
A representante não sabe o que sentir com relação a isso pois não entendeu do que se tratava.  
Hikari: como?  
Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Shinji agarra o seu pescoço e a empurra para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta ao entrar. Tudo está escuro e as únicas sensações que se sentem são as respirações fortes e o fluxo sanguíneo.  
Hikari: Shinji! O que está fazendo?!  
Shinji: Sinto muito Hikari! Sempre gostei de você, mas é meu dever proteger uma pessoa especial...  
Ele afasta o cabelo da representante e morde seu pescoço suavemente, pois a fome não era tanta. Esse ato duraria muitos minutos, mas Shinji sente um toque em locais que nenhuma mulher havia tocado antes. Ele pára de morder e se afasta.  
Shinji: Hikari! O que está fazendo?!  
Com essa inversão de papéis, a representante sente que está no controle da situação novamente.  
Hikari: Sinto muito Shinji! Sempre gostei de você, mas não o vejo como algo diferente de um amigo ou um objeto que posso usar para benefício próprio! Poderemos fazer tudo o que estou pensando, aqui mesmo, mas lá fora você vai ter que manter segredo!  
Shinji abre a porta rapidamente, sai e fecha. Ele corre para a saída, numa tentativa desesperada de se livrar da tentação.  
"sou fiel a Asuka! Sou fiel a Asuka! Sou fiel a Asuka!" pensava Shinji.  
Ao entrar no corredor que leva à saída, ele vê Rei Ayanami parada, segurando sua pasta e olhando fixamente para ele. Eles estavam distantes e Rei começa a se aproximar.  
"por que ela me olha assim? Será que ela sabe sobre meu estado? Se soubesse, ela deveria correr e não me enfrentar! Mas talvez ela saiba e não tenha medo da morte? Por que ela não tem medo da morte?" pensava Shinji, enquanto suava frio.  
Rei pára há poucos palmos de distância de Shinji.  
Rei: o que faz aqui?  
Shinji não queria contar a ninguém sobre o ocorrido, muito menos à Rei.  
"o que ela quis dizer com essa pergunta? É isso! ela sabe quem eu sou! Ela sabe que eu não posso andar sob a luz do sol! É por isso que ela perguntou o que eu estava fazendo fora de casa a essa hora! Mas por que ela se atrasou para a escola? Será que ela teve problemas também?" pensava Shinji, encarando Rei profundamente.  
Rei: venha comigo...  
Ela segura a mão de Shinji e vai andando para a saída.  
"ir pra onde? Por que eu tenho que ir com ela? Ela poderia ter ido sozinha, mas resolveu me esperar! O que isso significa? Ela quer me proteger? Ela quer estar ao meu lado? Mas eu devo estar ao lado de Asuka e não de Rei! eu devo proteger Asuka e não Rei! eu devo fazer isso porque fui o culpado de... OH! É isso! agora eu lembro! Rei é alguém como eu! Foi ela quem me tornou o que sou hoje! Foi ela que roubou a luz da minha alma e me presenteou com a sombra da morte! Por culpa dela estou vagando pelos campos das lamentações, em busca de redenção! Eu a odeio! Eu a desprezo! Eu quero que ela morra pelo que fez comigo!..." Pensou Shinji.  
Eles chegam à porta de saída no momento que o céu fica nublado. Um carro negro esperava por eles, na rua.  
"mas ela só quer me proteger! Ela quer estar ao meu lado porque é o mínimo que ela pode fazer por mim! Eu também faço isso com Asuka! Por que estou sendo tão mesquinho? Tudo o que Rei quer é assegurar minha sobrevivência e eu fico desejando sua morte? Será que Asuka pensa da mesma forma com relação a mim? Eu não quero! Eu quero que Asuka reconheça meus esforços! Sei que ela pode me odiar para sempre, mas ela deve admitir que estou preocupado com ela! Será que Rei também espera o mesmo de mim?... só há um jeito de saber..." pensou Shinji, enquanto eles entravam no banco traseiro do carro.  
Shinji: Rei... obrigado...  
Rei o olha com uma expressão de quem não entendeu o que ele disse, mas para Shinji ela olhou como quem está em paz com si mesmo.  
Rei: ???  
"me sinto mais leve agora! Por minha causa, Rei está mais tranqüila! Eu fiz diferença para ela! Agora sou digno de acompanhar Asuka nesse árduo caminho! Talvez eu nunca receberei o mesmo obrigado, vindo de Asuka, mas saber que Rei está em paz já me deixa mais tranqüilo! Mas não devo desistir! Eu continuarei ajudando Asuka até que ela esteja pronta para seguir sozinha! Nem que isso dure uma eternidade! Eu preciso contar isso à Rei! não posso mais esconder dela!" Pensava Shinji, enquanto o carro andava.  
Shinji: Rei... Sinto-me pronto...   
Rei: ???... ah é?....  
Shinji: Graças a você!  
Rei: .....ah tá.....  
Shinji: agora devo me dedicar de corpo e alma a outra pessoa! Uma pessoa que precisa de mim, mais do que você precisa!  
Rei: ...entendo....  
Shinji: eu sabia que você não me desapontaria... Admito que sou um garoto de sorte, por poder ter estado em seus braços algum dia...  
"do que ele fala?" pensou Rei.  
Shinji: para onde está me levando?  
Rei: Nerv... precisam de nós...  
"Por que temos que lutar contra os anjos? Para defender a humanidade? Mas estou excluído da humanidade! Todos os meus laços com as pessoas, foram cortados! Eu devo me dedicar unicamente à Asuka! Rei deve pensar o mesmo, apesar disso continua lutando! Quem são os anjos? O que eles querem? Será que eles buscam a luz? Será que os anjos são iguais a mim, a Rei e a Asuka? Se temos um ideal em comum, porque lutamos uns contra os outros? Isso significa que algum dia lutarei com Asuka e Rei também? Não! eu não quero isso! eu não pedi para que isso acontecesse! Eu prefiro morrer!" pensava Shinji, enquanto ele era tirado do carro pelos seguranças da Nerv.  
Shinji: já chegamos?  
Rei: sim...  
"mas eu não devo morrer! Eu deveria estar ao lado de Asuka para sempre! Mas se isso significa que vou lutar contra ela, prefiro morrer! Eu faço isso para o bem dela? Não... eu faço isso por mim mesmo! Eu não quero lutar contra ela e é por isso que penso em morrer! Eu sou um egoísta! Um inútil e completo bastardo! Eu me odeio! DROGA!" pensava Shinji enquanto era levado ao dogma central.  
Shinji: posso ir ao banheiro?...  
Rei: ...não pergunte pra mim...  
Shinji dobra uma esquina e corre. Ele passa direto pelo banheiro e entra num elevador. Após descer alguns minutos, o elevador abre e Shinji se vê em frente à sua maior fraqueza! A Cruz de Lilith!  
Shinji: Lilith! Alter ego de Adão! Mãe de toda a humanidade! Você é um anjo? Seu objetivo é encontrar a luz? Você é como eu? Se você for como eu, isso significa que mesmo no estado em que me encontro, ainda tenho laços com a humanidade! Isso está confuso demais! Estou cansado! Cansado de tudo e de todos! Cansado demais para continuar procurando a verdade! Sinto muito, Asuka! Adeus, Rei! Minha hora é chegada! Não mais terão que me aturar...  
Shinji corre e se abraça à cruz de Lilith. Ele grita freneticamente, sentindo a queimadura. Após passar um minuto gritando, perde o fôlego e inspira. Shinji continua gritando quando uma bolha de gosma branca cai do alto, sobre sua cabeça.  
Shinji acorda numa cama de hospital, com a luz do sol na sua face. Ele não sente dores e acha que foi tudo um sonho. Ao se levantar rapidamente da cama, Shinji fixa o olhar na parede por alguns instantes até chegar à outra conclusão...  
Shinji: eu sou um duende!  
(...)  
FIM  
============================================  
Fanfic escrito em 16/07/2002 por Polansk 


End file.
